This
by thisnewromantic
Summary: This. This is where he is content.


AN: Came to me at 2 in the morning. Sorry if it's a bit short, but it's a true story. Just keep that in mind. I was writing what I felt.

-----

This.

_This_ is where he feels content.

He closes his eyes quickly and exhales in a gust, then returns his gaze to the girl lying across from him.

She's propped up on her elbows, belly on the floor, and her hand is barely tracing over the neat spikes covering the boy's head. She giggles, and you can sorta-kinda-not-really see the clear braces she has dotting her teeth. Another perfect flaw. Her hair is all scrunched up into a bun, and stands are spilling out and he wants to wind them back into place but he dares not touch her. Instead, he lets her touch him.

He revels in the feeling of her fingers in his hair. She does it so often it seems effortless for her.

_I hope I having been touching his hair for too long. _

He looks into her eyes again and is stunned by how they match her t-shirt perfect. A dull green, with some sort of fire raging behind them. It makes her eyes bright and captivating and beautiful.

_My, he has such wonderful eyes. How can eyes be so blue?_

Her hand slows in his hair, and it draws away. He lets his smile falter for only a moment. Then it's back and he laughs and probes for some sort of conversation. We can't let her grow suspicious now, can we?

_Oh, it's been quiet for a long time. I hope he doesn't think I'm awkward. I can make conversation. Or try I suppose. He must think I'm so strange. _

"Okay, come on, we have to get back to this. " He stares at the pad below him, and tries to will the script to appear.

_Oh, his voice. _

"It's not that hard. We are naturally funny anyway. How hard can it be to be talk-show hosts?"

_Please don't let that have weird to say. _

My, she's charming. So very, very pretty. He drags his eyes back up to her, and sees her legs poised in the air, her black Converse untied. She never ties those, does she?

"Okay, so we'll open with…hm?"

_What did he say? Oh no. I have something on my face, don't I?_

He blinks.

"Nothing. Your shoes are untied, that's all."

"Oh."

She swivels around with the grace of a dancer, and swiftly does up her laces. She crosses her legs and leans over, her face very close to his. He prays she can't notice how pink his cheeks are. Her are always naturally rosy, so he can never tell whether or not she's blushing.

_Oh, gosh, my face must be so red. _

She always dresses so simply. Nothing but t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. If she looks so stunning in simple attire, she must be wonderful in gowns and such. He must remember to invite her to something so he'll be able to see her in a dress.

_He always wears red. And black. And white. I swear, I've seen him in that shirt 7 times. I wish he would wear a polo. _

"Oh! Crap, rehearsal. See you later, Jack!"

His ocean eyes light up at the sound his name tumbling from her lips. Oh, how he wish she would speak to him all day, just saying his name.

"Bye, Cheyenne."

_Oh, I love how he says my name. _

-----

He doesn't see her until the show.

He knows, that most likely, after this, he'll never see her again. Living so far apart is incredibly difficult. A text was shared perhaps since the 8 weeks they've seen each other. He was never good at holding a visual conversation with her.

And the cast bows, and she comes downstage, and accepts thanks oh-so-politely from all those who compliment her. Which is everyone, naturally. Her hair is braided in the front in two parts that meet in the back. The rest is dead straight beneath the wreath on her head. He prefers the natural waves of it. She has on a long green skirt over a pair of high-top pink Converse, and a yellow tank top that was dangerously low on her neck. He kept his eyes away from there.

She bends down to hug the smallest girl in the cast. She always loved children. The kid whispers something in her ear, pointing at him. She glanced over.

_Oh goodness. What do I say to him now? This'll be the last time I see him. I have to tell him that I like him. Come on, now, you can do it. My face must be so red. _

She walks over to him, and shares a hug, and she smiles.

"Thanks so much for coming. Did you like the show?"

"Yeah, you did really good." She was the only thing he could see.

_Go. Now._

"How have you been?"

"Good, good." Terrible, really.

"That's awesome." She smiles again.

Her parents come up to talk to his parents, saying nothing really, and she bounces up and down in her shoes.

_Cheyenne, if you let this boy walk away from you, I will never forgive myself. _

"Okay, well I have to get to the cast party. See you around, Jack!"

"Yeah. Bye."

His heart shattered inside his chest.

_Oh my God, girl, don't you dare cry on me now. He is just a boy. There are millions of them. Millions. Don't cry now, you have to keep the energy up. Not now…just…oh my God…_

She felt her heart flicker once, then shut off completely.


End file.
